


The Price We Pay

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [68]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A school shooting ends with the team losing one of their own.
Series: Finding My Way [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans  
Title: The Price We Pay  
Characters: Meredith Brody  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death.  
Summary: A school shooting ends with the team losing one of their own.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3.  
Disclaimer: Gary Glasberg owns the show and characters.  
Words: 182 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Shattered

FMW #68: The Price We Pay

There had been a shootout at a high school. Lives had been lost, ruined. Families had been shattered and it was something no one would forget any time soon.

Meredith was seated in her car with a cup of coffee in her hand. The work day was over. They had defeated the bad guys. Bad guys who hurt kids.

It was almost midnight, but she wouldn't be able to sleep, she knew that. Chris was dead. He'd gotten between two of the shooters and some of the other kids.

It hadn't ended well, but at least there weren't many deaths. Christopher, one of the shooters, and two victims had died. It was terrible anyone had died.

But there wasn't anything they could do about it. "It's the price we pay for the job we do," Meredith mumbled to herself. It was something her ex had once told her.

That she needed to get used to losing people, or she couldn't be a cop. It was a hard lesson to learn. She sighed a few moments later, put her coffee in the holder, pulled out and left. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3.


End file.
